Snowy Dreams
by Professor Sage
Summary: Dreams can feel so real sometimes... Raine's point of view, and somewhat Kraineness.. Review if ya want.. and I guess it shall be a Oneshot?


Professor Sage: Yay it's me again! With.. ... a one shot ish half Kraine ish story... oh yeah with a song. 0 I hope this uh.. is right..?

Raine: O.o;

Professor Sage: Might I add... this is only a.. nah I'm sure you guys will figure it out...

Raine: ... or will they..

Professor Sage: They will. Because I'll tell them in the end.

Raine: O.o;

Professor Sage: Now do the disclaimer someone or I'll go beserk.

Raine: Sage doesn't own Kratos or myself, this story is through my point of view, and Sage doesn't own Avril Lavigne's awesome song Fall to Pieces.

Professor Sage: Ah yes.. thanks to everyone who supports me stories and loves them very much...?

* * *

Snow floated down from the navy blue sky, stars lit up one by one... I walked along a path way in a park. _Crunch, Crunch, Crunch..._ The lake that once was in the middle had froze because it was so cold, now had skaters, I shivered and sighed, a mist cloud came from my mouth... 

_I looked away... and I looked back at you..._

_You tried to say... things that you can't undo..._

_If I had my way... I'd never get over you.._

_Today's the day.. I pray that we make through.._

_Make it through the fall make it through it all..._

It seemed every where I looked, couples were every where, skating.. walking.. on benches... everywhere. I remembered the good times I had, when we were on the world regeneration, and how we had gotten side tract.. and so many things happened, hitting us like stones almost each time... I remembered Kratos too.. and how every time we did something together, I felt so different..

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces..._

_I just wanna sit and stare at you..._

_I don't wanna talk about it.._

_And I don't want a conversation.._

_I just wanna cry in front of you..._

_I don't wanna talk about it.. _

_Cause I'm in love with you..._

It wasn't as if I'd forgotten about the others.. I just knew that it was either, Presea and Genis were sparking their relation ship, or they were into it, and that Lloyd and Colette would be doing something. I strayed from the path and into a secret hidden area, concealed by a willow tree, which was covered in snow. Shivering somewhat while I was lost in though, I didn't notice someone sit beside me.

_You're the only one.. I'd be with till the end.._

_When I come undone... you bring me back again..._

_Back under the stars.. back into your arms..._

I was broken from my though because I felt something around my waist, and I felt way warmer to, I looked to my side..

" Kratos?" I said, stunned, " How.. did you find me..?".

" Lloyd told me.." Kratos said.

" Oh.." I said, hugging him tightly, " I thought you were gone to Derris-Kharlan..".

" I came back.." Was his only reply.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces.._

_I just wanna sit and stare at you.._

_I don't wanna talk about it.._

_and I don't wanna conversation.._

_I just wanna cry in front of you..._

_And I don't wanna talk about it.._

_Cuz I'm in love with you..._

Silence.

I stared up into his eyes, I could stare at them forever.. he stared back..

I finally looked away and noticed some through the vines of the willow tree, people were starting to leave... Maybe I could finally be alone with someone...

_Wanna know who you are.._

_Wanna know where to start.. _

_I wanna know.. what this means.._

_Wanna know how you feel.._

_Wanna know what is real.._

_I wanna know everything.. everything.._

" It's.. cold.." I said quietly.

" Are you sure it's not just you.." Kratos said, smirking somewhat.

" No.. and besides.. I think... it's getting late." I said, smiling, and again I found myself lost in his eyes, it's like everything melted away, and I was shivering, again, I just laid my head on his chest, and then hugged tighter...

_I don't wanna fall to pieces..._

_I just wanna sit and stare at you..._

_And I don't wanna talk about it.._

_And I don't wanna conversation.._

_I just wanna cry in front of you..._

_I don't wanna talk about it..._

" Raine?" Kratos said, after some amount of silence.

" Yes?" I said, looking back up at him, he didn't say anything, something told me just to lean closer.. and so I did, and then, we were kissing... _' This must be a dream.. not real.. '_ I thought, it was like everything disappeared, and it was only me and him...

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces..._

_I just wanna sit and stare at you.._

_I don't wanna talk about it.._

_and I don't wanna conversation.._

_I just wanna cry in front of you.._

_And I don't wanna talk about it.._

_Cuz I'm in love with you..._

It was the fact that we both needed air that we stopped kissing, I wished we could keep going, and that I found myself blushing... I felt pain in my eyes...

It was just a dream.. yet again.. another dream.. I just wanted to be like the others, and have someone to love too.. but it'd never happen... The sun shone in my eyes and I sat up and smiled.. maybe I still did have some hope left..

_I'm in love with you.._

_Cuz I'm in love with you.._

_I'm in love with you.._

_I'm in love with you..._

_

* * *

_

Sage ( Professor Sage ): Okay it's done.. you like it... no.. whatever. XD

Raine: so what were you explaining before?

Sage:Ohyesforthoseofyouwhodidn'texactlygetthepartwithKratoswellitwasadreamokay?okay...

Kratos: ... she had sugar..

Raine: And lots of it... O.o;;

Sage: 0

Raine: ... : sigh : and for those of you who can't read what she just said really super fast, in slow motion it is...

Kratos: For those of you who didn't exactly get the part with me.. it was a dream.

Raine: 0

Sage: Okay, well review if you want... and if you want me to continue, then say so too.. now I shall be going!

Raine: .. not to eat more sugar right..

Sage: Nah I was going to go play in the.. little snow we have...

Raine: I see...

Sage:: takes some sorta sugary substance and runs out the door :

Raine: .. She's crazy.

Kratos: ...

Raine: Yeah.. until she feels like updating/posting a new thing...Hope you all have fun.


End file.
